The Legendary Golden Armor Of Imagination
The Legendary Golden Armor Of Imagination was crafted by the First Builders in an attempt to harness the full power of the Imagination Nexus. However none of the builders could control the armors power, so they stored the armor in the temple along with a tablet depicting the armor. When Planet Crux exploded the armor was scattered to the worlds that were made by the three explorers. The three explorers Duke Exeter. Hael Storm, and Dr. Overbuild discovered the tablet and the golden helmet but none of them had the capacity to contol the power inside the helmet. They decided that only a minifigure with a massive creative spark would be worthy to control the armor. As more minifigures entered the universe they were all tested for their imagination limits as soon as they reached nimbus station. Though some had potential none even came close. Those who were got to wear the hat were instantly smashed, but they were rebuilt. Still they waited one day for the minifig with the great imagination that would turn the tide in the battle to restore Planet Crux to its orignal form. Meanwhile Baron Typhonus, who had taken control of the Maelstrom, had overheard rumors about the armor after the explosion of Planet Crux. Using his new found powers he located where 5 pieces of the armor had landed. Knowing he couldn't destroy it and risk releasing the contained imagination, he had 5 of his creations each guard a piece so they would never come together and potentially destroy his beloved Maelstrom. Each piece of armor is naturally drawn to each other. When one is touched by the chosen one, it will release a light that points the way to the next piece until all are found. However the armor would only point the way when the one who could wield the armor held the piece of armor. The current locations of the golden armor pieces are as followed. Golden Helmet of Concentration- Nexus tower held by Duke Exeter, Hael Storm, Dr. Overbuild and Vanda Darkflame. Golden Shield of Invincibility- Avant Gardens held by the Spider Queen. Golden Shoulders of Energy- Gnarled Forest held by a Malestrom Ape. Golden Battle Axe of Slaying- Forbidden Valley held by fourth dragon in dragon cave. Golden Shirt of Magnetism- Crux Prime held by Butterscorch. Golden Pants of Agility- Frostburgh stuck in the ice in the mountain past the snowstorm. Golden Apple of Nourishment- Location Battle of Nimbus Station. Held by the 4 Riders of the Maelstrom Stats of the Golden Armor if it were to be put into the game. Golden Helmet of Concentration- Plus 5 health plus 5 armor plus 5 imagination Ability Slot two power- summons imagination orb above your head that blasts enemies with 5 damage lasers for one minute. Cooldown time 1 minute. Works like the jester hat ability costs ten imagination to use. Golden Shirt of Magnetism- Plus 5 health plus 5 armor plus 5 imagination Ability Power- Attracts items and other collectables from a great distance Golden Pants of Agility- Plus 5 health plus 5 armor plus 5 imagination. Ability- When worn you run at quicksicle speed. And have unlimited midair jumps. Meaning as long as you wear these pants. You can run fast forever and moon jump as long as you want. Golden Shoulders of Energy- Plus 5 health 5 armor plus 5 health plus 5 imagination Ability Slot 3 power- Release pulses of energy that do 5 damage to enemies and skeletons for 1 minute. Cooldown time 1 minute. Costs 10 imagination to use Golden Battle Axe of Slaying- Damage combo 10 + 10 + 10 Ability Slot One Power. Charge and release to release an explosion of imagination doing 20 damage to enemies and skeletons. Costs 10 imagination Golden Shield of Invincibility- Plus 5 health plus 5 armor plus imagination Ability Slot 4 power - Become immune to damage for 1 minute. Cooldown time 1 minute Costs ten imagination Golden Apple of Nourishment Ability Slot 5 power- restores 50 health 50 armor and 50 imagination to you and teammates. Take 5 seconds to recharge When wearing 4 pieces of armor- Displays collectables and enemies on your minimap Plus 5 health plus 5 armor plus 5 imagination When wearing 5 pieces of armor- Become immune to interruption while quickbuilding Plus 5 health plus 5 armor plus 5 imagination When wearing all pieces of the armor- Become immune to interruption while attacking Plus 5 health plus 5 armor plus 5 imagination Total stat increase Plus 40 health plus 40 armor plus 40 imagination